galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Field Marshal
Richard Stahl Doctrine What do you think of Admiral Stahl trying to change the name of the Richard Stahl Doctrine to the Archibald Henderson doctrine (since the note the later left on his door might be seen as what inspired Richard Stahl to go into combat as he does?) Knight Ranger (talk) 13:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) technically agood idea and I love it , but the "Richard Stal" Doctrine is not an official one. It is one of those unwritten rules that exist in Armed forces. Richard does "not know" about that doctrine. He objects to any person cult even though he is well aware of it. They never vall it the RS doctrine to his face, but it is of course mentioned in Marine Academies. The official position is the same as the Union Fleet and Union Army. Captains and Commanding officers should stay behind and do not get themselves in harms way. Pure logic dictates that this is the right thing to do. A Commanding officer captured or killed by the enemy is more problematic than a regular marine. That what Snipers did in the Revolutionary War killing British Officers, That is what we did in Vietnam,and in all conflictsince then. But in terms of Morale and troop dedication it is a different story. If a grunt knows that his oficers fght along side, eat the same grub, sweat, bleed and siffer the same conditions. The German General Erwin Rommel was famous for commanding his troops from the first Tiger tank that rolled into action. His men became an elite fighting force, not because of better training but because of sheer commitment and dedication. So to answer your question. Well maybe Stahl could hear about it and ask the instructors at marine Academies not to use his name.. but then to the average Marine your suggested name means nothing, but the name Stahl does. What do you think? Butmy heart is torn...Ilove the idea to honor the great old man in my stories.... The above by Vanessa Ravencroft. The Steel Gauntlets - not average Marines in all positive senses of the word - would likely have heard the above mentioned story a few times. But outside of them and those close to them it would be almost as rare a neo viking in the navy (prior to 5020.) The reason you mentioned is exactly why I would expect that request by Stahl to fail. Even in units that used the term "Archibald Henderson doctrine" - unofficially, in their minds it still would be Stahl (Even the Steel Gauntlets.) Knight Ranger (talk) 14:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) There is not much to add..you understand the spirit and feel of the GC in the same way I do. thank you indeed. I still going to add the Old man and his story somehow , probably add it to the Book "Stahl" Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Another place to add it might be Stahl telling Eric that his "leading from the front" was called "doing a Henderson" back when Stahl was Eric's age and using that as a starting point of the "Old Man's Story". Slight smirk with Stahl calling Commandant Henderson a "old man". Knight Ranger (talk) 15:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that might work. I like the Old Man reference. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC)